The present invention relates to a rotation ring barker comprising a stator and a rotor rotatably mounted thereon, said rotor having an opening for lengthwise feeding of a log to be barked and being associated with a number of pivotal working tools, each of which is actuated by a spring mechanism normally striving to maintain the tool yieldingly urged against a log passing through the rotor for bark removal, the individual tools, when the need arises, being jointly movable outwardly away from the log or the rotor centre against the action of said spring mechanism.